Where the Heart is
by Moonlover21
Summary: This Story is Base of the Movie Where the Heart is, as you well know for many of you have seen the movie. Serena is Pragenet and is dump by Her Boyfriend who want to be a star singer so He leave her in a walmart where she and up giving brith but a stranger help her though it and even and up falling in love with her two and she felt the same way for Him Has well. hope you like it.
1. Start

Where the Heart is.  
This Story is base of the Movie called Where the Heart is the people in it are diffeneit but everything well mostly be the same.

In this Story Serena, is a 18 teen year old girl and she is Pragenet and Her Boyfriend Darien, leave Her at a Walmart to go for His big Dream of Being a Rock Star and later on a Song wirter as well So He dump Her at a Walmart. where she and up giving Brith to the Child He gave Her and left right out the door on her not caring that He was leaving His Child. A banding Serena, and this child she now carried so She was on her own. but that how the story goes but don't worry cause i'am going to start from the begining frist before she was dump at the Walmart ok so you don't miss a thing ok.

Now it will take me some time with this story so please wait ok and i will get it up as fast as i can i want to make sure it nice and good.


	2. Serena Left be hide

Where the Heart is.

You say your going to drive this death trap from Tennessee to Calaforna say's a Man. You saying i'm not say's Darien. I'm saying you won't make it pass that tree say's Andrew. Ah very funnny say's Darien.

Hey Serena, you planning on leaving today yelled Darien. She is in the Bathroom Darien, say's Mina. Why don't she just move into the dam bathroom say's Darien, being an asshole.

I'm ready to go say's Serena. ( Serena, was about 5'7 now in height, it was really hard to tell that She was pragent, but it was there She look like to way like she was only 5 month pragent in stand of 8 months. Serena's Hair was tie up in it normal way.

Now hold on now I have to go say's Darien. Has He walk pass Serena, and slap Her in the ass.

You know the floor is messing say's Rai. Well Darien got the hole car for 80 bucks say's Serena. But here the best thing No five's say's Serena. You and your five's say's Mina. what five's Asks Amy.

On my 5th birthday My Momma ran off with a baseball Impairer Name Fred, and never came back Say's Serena. Then when I was 15 teen I work at this dinner and this one women went crazy and I try to clam her down but she jump me with a stake knife and cut me to My knee to my elbow say's Serena. And what that got to do with Five's Asks Rai. It took 45 stiches to close her up say's Mina.

I don't like five's say's Serena.. OK let go say's Darien. Hun can you take a picture of us with my new camera Asks Serena.

Darien, goes and take the camera from Serena, and take the picture before the girls were even ready.

Wait say's Serena. let go say's Darien. Be careful take care alright say's Mina. hugging Serena, bye guys say's Serena.

finally it already after five say's Darien. five yelled Serena.

Now they were on the road to California. Of Couse If Serena, ever knew she was going to be dump off by Darien, she prombley would never have left.

I hope we can get one of those house that look over the ocean say's Serena. Hell Serena, you can't see the Ocean from vagsus feild say's Darien. Well maybe a pond then i like to get one of those unbellrua table's and sit and watch the sunset go down and drink choclate milk and sit with the baby say's Serena. Hey, Hey move it say's Darien. Making Serena, open her lags Darien, thew the cup out of the car though the hole in the floor.

Serena, Had fallen asleep while Darien, just sang away on his music but then got mad cause Serena, was soreing like a dam pig or at lease that what it sould like to Darien.

Hey Serena, wake up you sound like a dam pig yell's Darien. jezz was the hell is the matter with you and where your shoes Ask's Darien. Oh that just great say's Darien.

My feet were started to hurt I had to take them off say's Serena. Oh! Has Serena, touch Her Belly.

Do you want to feel the baby Asks Serena. Darien, just shook his head. No Say's Darien. Right there feel that Asks Serena. No I don't feel anything say's Darien.

right there you feel that little bum, bum, bum, that where the Heart is say's Serena. Nan couldn't prove it my Me Say's Darien. taken his hand off her belly pulling out his smokes and was about to light it up. When Serena, jump, Oh say's Serena. what the hell yelled Darien. WalMart I can go to the bathroom say's Serena. So Darien, pull into the dam parking lot really fast not caring if he got in anyone way well they were all yelling at him.

Alright Hurry up say's Darien. Hun I'm going to need some money Say's Serena. There going to charge you to pee Asks Darien. I have to get some shoes I have to get some kind of shoes say's Serena. alright get yourself some shoes get yourself some green poke a dot shoes I'm sure everyone gong notice you yelled Darien.

Has Serena, was already running for the Doors or at least trying to run inside.

She ran inside the store Asking the first Man She Saw and Asks for the Bathroom.

Um Sir where are the bathroom Asks Serena. That way all the way to the back say's the Man. thank you very much say's Serena, running to the bathroom.

She got in there and was waiting then she finally got done feeling much better then she got herself some shoes and then has she was checking out the women headed her change.

Here you go your change is $5.55 cents say's the Lady. No yelled Serena. Has she run outside and see Darien, was gone He left her the only thing that was there where the car was, was Her camera she pick it up and sat down on the ground.

Mam, Mam you left this at the counter say's a Women, walking up to her with the shoes she just pay for. and your change say's the women.

Has Serena, take it from the lady's Hands and she was just in a world of shock and sacred.

Are you alright Asks the Lady. My boyfriend He went to get the car fix He will pick me up say's Serena sadly. Well ok have a nice day then say's the women. and she walk back inside the store.

That it for Now I'm trying to fix the story a little bit. Hope you like it. this is one of My Favoite Movies but I just figure it been nice to turn it into a Story with Sailor Moon And Inuyasha.

So hope you like the story.


	3. Abandon

Where the Heart is.

Serena, got up and went and sat on a bench to wait and see if Darien, would come back for Her but she really hope he would but something told her he wasn't coming back for Her he just abandon Her and His own child.

Well Ruth Anne Much say's a women. To Serena, well Honey just look at you little Ruth Anne, Honey I haven't seen you sent your momma pass what was that like 10 11 years say's the Women. See I'm not started Serena, but the women kept talking away.

Don't you remember Me I'm Sister Trista, Oh you remember don't you, you use to say Trish. Cause you couldn't say's Trista. very well say's the women laughing. can you Say Trista Asks the Women.

Trista say's Serena. Oh My goodness look at you well, having a baby say's Trista. So you just move back home Ruth Anne, Asks Trista. See I'm not started Serena, once again but got cut off again.

Ah you know what they say home is where your History begins home is where they get you when you fall that what the late brother husband use to say say's Trista. brother husband is he your husband Asks Serena. No he was my Brother a real man of God say's Trista. Do you read the Bible Ruth Asks Trista. Not has much has I should say's Serena. That good I think if people read to much at once they get confused that why I like to read only one chapters at a time say's Trista. come on your coming with me I'm not going to let you get away empty headed say's Trista. On behaved the marches I give you this basket of gifts there matches little notebook for keeping track if needed and a few other stuff that can come in heady say's Trista. thank you say's Serena. And this Tree I like to give to you say's Trista. This is a Book eye tree, I have no idea how to spell that word so just work with me for now if you seen the movie then you should know what I'm talking about. back to story.

This tree well bring you luck Say's Trista. Well it been nice seeing you again Ruth Anne I'm sure glad to see you again say's Trista. You look Me up in the phonebook anytime come see Me and bring that baby say's Trista. Serena, just smile nicely at the women has she drove away from the WalMart.

Serena, went back inside and was getting really hungry so she try to just buy some chip for now there she didn't have eoff for some food that was there so she got herself something to snack on and something to drink, later on she went walking around looking though the Baby clothes then a man notice Her and wonder who she was He never seen Her before although He guess she was a travel or something like that. So He goes and walk up to talk to her.

Miss would you like to have a picture of your baby Asks the Man nicely. Oh but I'm not I'm still started Serena. I mean after say's the Man smiling now at the girl. Oh right Say's Serena.

Wow what kind of camera is that Asks Serena. This is a Reilly not many made like this anymore say's the Man. It a Beauty say's Serena. My Name is Miroku Hoishi, Serena Tuskino, say's Serena, shacking Heads with Miroku. That very strong name say's Miroku. Have you thought of a Name for your baby yet Asks Miroku. Well I was thinking Wendi, with an I say's Serena.

Oh don't you dear give that baby a name that mean something give it a strong name that stand for something and Pretty too It has a right to have a beautiful name say's Miroku. remember I'm here everyday from 2:00, 6:00 pm so remember give that baby a name that mean something Ok say's Miroku. I will say's Serena. thanks say's Serena. see you later say's Miroku leaving.

Later on.

Attention WalMart shoppers WalMart well be now closing so please bring your last stuff up to the counters, WalMart will reopen up again at 8am in the morning and remember thank you for shopping at WalMart say's the lady on the speakers.

Serena, didn't know what she was going to do but she bent down to grab the tree Trista, grave Her but then she got the sick feeling So she ran to the bathroom throwing up then she went and sat down on the floor for a little while then she fell asleep in the lady's bathroom the doors were look so she was now look inside the WalMart.

Has for Darien, He was driving down the road not caring that He left Serena, back there He was all happy has can be then he seen a car ahead of him and seen a young girl under the hood so he pull over to help her. more like help himself the sick basters.

Hey need some help say's Darien. I need a ride say's the Girl. so Darien, take her with him, so where you going asks' Darien. anywhere but here say's the Girl. where you going asks the girl. to California say's Darien. cool say's the girl throwing her stuff in his car.

so they both took off together.

Serena, had walk out of the bathroom looking around now she knew the doors were lock now so she was just going to have to stay here now so she went walking around till she stop to read about Prageneticey so she was reading about staying healthily and saying fit so she started playing some music and dancing a little and holding light weights. then she got hungry and ate some cookies and milk with them.

It Had began Raining Outside She walk to the window looking out the window and watching the highway Has the car driving on it and was thinking why did he leave me what did I do wrong.

Back to Darien.

You know your almost out of gas say's the girl. yep this bitch stole my wallet at the motel ran right out of my room the bitch say's Darien. maybe this will help say's the Girl. has Darien, grab her money will if you want it then your going to have to come get it say's Darien, putting the money in his pants.

maybe I will say's the girl. you may get yourself a nice surprise say's Darien, with a smile. the girl started Kissing His Neck then right be hide them a Police car pull up be hide them with there flashing light oh shit say's Darien. so He pull over and find out the girl stole money from a store called 711 and there was 17 pack of smokes as well plus the girl was only 14 teen years old bye, bye Darien.

So they took his ass to jail. I think it were he need to go after the shit he just pulled.

that it for now next chapter later on.


	4. Meeting Inuyasha

Where the Heart is.

Next Morning.

Beee,,,,,,,,,,,beeee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,bee, Alarm Clocking was going off

Serena, woke up inside a Sleeping Bag that she had used to sleep in sent there wasn't any bed inside WalMart. so she made up the Sleeping Bag on the floor to sleep on and some alarm clocks to make sure she wake up before anyone knew she was there. every moring she would used Shower hose to conet to the sink in the bathroom so she could wash herself off and would do the same thing every morning get up clean up the mess she mad to make it look she wasn't even there afterwerds she would hide in the Closet so no one knew she was there.

So after everyone came in to clean up the Walmart to do there morning opening thing before the store opens. Serena, would hid inside a Cloest and no one ever found Her hiding either she was really good at hiding. but anyway after the store was fully open she came out of the Closet and took some food with her in the backpack she was using and she went outside the walmart for a walk to see the aira she sat down on a bench for some food she ate sliently by herself not bothering anyone just minding her own bussise.

As for Darien, He was being taken to his Cell in Person everyone gave him all mean look or calling him Sweet thing Yuck Some men in person would sacre me.

Next morning Serena, woke up she did the same thing again pack food in her bag put her sleeping bag away wash herself in the bathroom. then went to the cloest to wait for the cleaner to be done then she went outside again.

she was wirting down everything owe the Walmart trying to keep track of how much she been using and how much she owe's, the walmart back, after that she started feeding some brids some carker curbs. she turn around to look at her Tree Trista, had given her she seen that it look like it was dying she wasn't sure what she should do so then She seen a Public Library so she got up and walk over to find a book on the tree.

She walk into the Library and started walking around till she knock over a few books by mistaken she bent down to pick them up. Then hear's a very loud voice.

What do you want Yelled a Man voice. Um I'm looking for a Book Say's Serena. What kind of Book say's the Man voice. um about tree's say's Serena. um you know Say's Serena. forest tree what kind of Tree what do you want to know about tree Asks the Male Voice. Um well a few days ago someone gave me a Book eye tree Say's Serena. Book eye say's the man. who went on mumbling on here look up the tree in the index say's the man. The what Asks Serena. I'll start these are called Books are you still with me say's the man, being kind of a jerk.

Hey you don't have to be mean say's Serena, with a look that almost said jerk. Here right there say's the man pointing to the books page there read say's the man.

Serena, look down at the book trying to read it, it was a little hard for her to read the long words She never finish High School She drop out of School when She went to go Live with Darien...

The man with long Sliver Hair that went to his bottom He was wearing a button up red Shirt with light blue jeans and a hat on his head he had gold eye's. he was just watching her for a moment he never seen her around before he knew a lot of the people in town but not this girl but then he went back to being himself. She was trying to say a word but it wasn't coming out the way she was trying to say it so Inuyasha's just cut Her off yelling out the word.

Dafishonsie yelled Inuyasha. keep reading say's the Man. Serena, had no idea what His Name So all she was thinking was that He was kind of a jerk. there also in this book too say's Inuyasha.

Ahhhhhh crush. slam. Serena, look around herself then look at the man. what was that Asks Serena.

I will be right back say's the man running up the stairs. Serena didn't know what to do so she waiting till he came back and finish helping her out with reading cause she really didn't know how to much.

it was kind of a pain for Inuyasha, cause He never had to read to someone before but it in a way He didn't mind it, it was kind of nice to have someone to hang with anyway. So she learn what she needed though then she walk away.

The Next week, she walk to Trista's House she look her up in the Phone book and thought it would be nice to see her again so she hope Trista, wouldn't mind.

Why Hello again say's Trista. Hello I hope I'm Not bothering you Say's Serena. Oh No please welcome Say's Trista. Oh my how i got you mix up with Ruth Anne. I have not idea but it is good to see you again please come in say's Trista.

So Serena, walk inside. Sesshomarou, dear this is a new friend of mind say's Trista. Oh How do you do say's Sesshomarou, trying to Be nice to His Mate's friends although He doesn't like to talk much. It nice to meet you say's Serena. she then turn Back to look at Trista, buttermilk say's Trista.

So Serena, had gotten to eat Breakfast with them. Dear Lord we thank you for this food we are about to eat and hope you will bless this food to are body's and we ask lord that Sesshomarou, and I ask forgiveness again that we have done and we ask that you watch over are new friend and hope for a healthy birth say's Trista. A men say's Sesshomarou. and Serena, along with Trista.

after that Serena, walk outside with them and ask if it was ok to plant the tree in there yard

So i will come to take care of it everyday so you won't have to do a thing say's Serena. Oh good say's Trista. If it any kind of bother i could has Serena, started and Trista, cut Her off.

Oh no Honey I mean it will be good to see you by everyday it sure be nice to See you say's Trista. oh say's Serena. but I have to say I don't know what kind of People your staying with that won't let you plant a tree and what going to happen when you have your Baby Asks Trista. I'm not sure say's Serena. Here let me help you with that Sesshomarou, say's Serena. So she goes down on her knees to help dig into there garden.

Hey Amara, how you doing today yelled Trista, To her friend next door. good yelled the other women.

You know the book in the Library say the highest place in the ground is the best place to plant the tree say's Serena. Oh you must of met Inuyasha, then say's Trista.

who Asks Serena. then Sesshomarou, gave off a low growl but nothing to much to be heard just a little.

Are you alright Sesshomarou, Asks Serena. oh I'm just find just little bee is all flying around Me I hat Bees say's Sesshomarou.

who's Inuyasha, Inuyasha Tisksion. He a very smart Man He live in the Library say's Trista. He is Sesshomarou's Half Brother younger Brother say's Trista. Oh Yeah Him He was kind of a jerk if you Asks Me No manners at all say's Serena. Inuyasha's has His days He not always so Mean it just He doesn't really get out of that place much plus there no telling what he could of done if he were aloud to finish his schooling say's Trista.

why didn't He asks Serena. The Lord give us test everyday Serena, sometime it up to us to fix those messes or Pains or Mistakes or sometime thing happen and you just have to live life at the fullest say's Trista. Um thought Serena, after that later that night Serena, went back to the WalMart.

Alright that it for now. I'm trying to make the story chapters a little sorter then before so hope you won't all get mad at me.

Bye now.


	5. The Walmart Mommy and Baby

Where the Heart is.

Serena, had sneak in thought the back doors of WalMart once again.

Inuyasha, was out for a night walk when he seen Her going inside the WalMart when he knew by now the WalMart was closing He look down at his watch and see it was now 9 o clock the WalMart is closing now what is she up to. He waiting to see if she would come out but she never did they lock the WalMart up Inuyasha, was sure of it she was living in the WalMart but why? He thought.

Later on that night the Rain started coming down hard very heavy Rain Inuyasha, still waited outside, He was under WalMart cover to keep himself from getting to wet anyway He wanted to know why she was leaving in the WalMart.

Serena, was laying in Her sleeping bag when she started feeling pains in her Belly but the first pain was just minor but then the next one was full of pain Serena, got up from the sleeping bag and grab on to the bag on the table, she was trying to grab Her book. But then she stop dead in track look down and see that Her water had broke she was having promble with the pain it was hurting badly. she grab at her belly and hutch over in pain. till she try to walk thought the WalMart then she felt more pain then she try to grab at a shift and fell to the floor where she was trying to breath. She was making sound of pain when she look up she seen she was under the number 5 she move to the next row over to 4 in stand she started trying to push as she started. Screaming,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Ahhh!. Crying,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,cry,,,,,,,,,,,, out loud Inuyasha, heard her and jump though the Window having to help her give birth to the baby that was the last thing Serena, remember from that night she pass out.

She woke up in a Bed with a Women at her table eating her food.

I Hope your not hungry cause it Tuesday, Fridays the best day cause they have bacon say's the Women.

I'm Sango Slayer, say's Sango. Hi say's Serena. Hi you feeling any pain Asks Sango. No I'm find started our Serena, where did all these flowers come from Asks Serena. All over your a big Celebrity say's Sango. Sit up say's Sango.

Has Serena, sat up in her bed too look out the window Sango, was at.

See TV they been here all night say's Sango. what for did I do something wrong Asks Serena. for you they want to talk to you say's Sango. Me why Asks Serena.

Of course everyone want to talk to the Mother of the WalMart baby say's Sango. Are they going to arrest me Asks Serena. why would they do that Asks Sango. for living in the WalMart say's Serena. Is the Hospital going to keep my Baby where is she Asks Serena. Why would the Hospital keep your baby asks Sango. cause I can't pay it like a restraint when you can't pay they make you wash the dishes I don't know what there going to make me do say's Serena, in tears almost. NO, No say's Sango. I'm Broke I got nothing no job, no family, I got a Baby say's Serena. I know what you need say's Sango.

She walk outside the room and then came back in a few min later, with Serena's baby Girl.

Say it about time Mommy woke up say's Sango, talking in a very low voice. So She wouldn't scare the baby handing Serena, her baby.

Serena, was holding her Daughter now. Does that help asks Sango. Oh yeah how can you love someone so much that you just met say's Serena. Sango, just smile at Serena, then spoke again.

Inuyasha, Ok too the Doctor's stitch him up and sent him on home say's Sango. Inuyasha, the Library Guy why what happen to him Asks Serena.

He jump though a window to help Deliver your Baby don't you remember Asks Sango. That was him say's Serena. what do you know Trista, was right He dose have a soft side Say's Serena, to herself. Sango, move her head up and down in a yes kind of way.

So what are you going to name her Asks Sango. Oh yeah that right say's Serena, thinking of Name's quick.

Rini Tuskino.

Rini, how the hell did you come up with a name like Rini, Asks Sango. I wanted her to have a strong name a name that stood for something say's Serena. I guess I should talk I call my kids different name as well so I guess it a pretty name say's Sango. I called my kids Kira, Kohaku, after my brother. And Isabelle, and Saiya, say's Sango. you got 4 kids you don't look old eoff say's Serena.

Well I started when I was 15 teen and I just couldn't stop say's Sango. At first I wanted to find my baby a daddy but all I got out of that was another baby and so on so on I think I'm going at this the wrong way say's Sango. Serena, nodded her head up and down with Her arms cross.

then a TV camera man came running at Serena.

Hey there she is that the WalMart mommy say's a man running at her. So How long were you living in the WalMart Asks' the man. um 6 weeks say's Serena. and what was it like asks the man. Ah well you know Serena, just look at the camera started blush and smiling. Sango, was watching the TV in Serena's room and laugh.

Serena, if I were you I would rule out of broadcasting say's Sango laughing.

Why would anyone write anything so hurtful Say's Serena. what it say Asks Sango.

A Baby born out of holy wedlock is a Bomation in the eye's of God say's Serena. reading the letter to Sango. Don't listen to that Serena, they don't know what there talking about say's Sango.

My Baby is not an Bomation say's Serena. oh this one sad say's Sango, opening up one of the other letters. I gave birth in the back of a mini van where I live for over a year my Baby didn't make it I hope your baby does I don't have much to offer but I know some money should help so I enclose 10 dollars say's Sango. reading the letter.

Can you believe that how sad say's Sango.

Sango, open up the next one I wish I could sand you some money but I don't have any but what I can offer you is a good home Sango, stop reading Send her the ten dollars say's Serena. laying back on her pillow.

Has a Tall Wolf Demon walk into Serena's Room.

Sango, one of your kids are on the phone say's Kenta. witch one asks Sango. I don't know Kohaku, Saiya, one of them say's Kenta. Sango, just rolled her eye then walk out the door then there was a voice.

Serena, in there asks the voice. and Sango, just said yes Mam say's Sango.

Then Serena, look at the door then a women walk into the room She had Long blue hair wavy look blue eyes nice sink.

well I hope you don't think this kid going to call me Grandma say's the women. Momma I'm sorry mam but visited Hours are not till then the women stop the man from talking by grabbing his Dick are when say's the women. right now say's Kenta. right say's the women. and he ran out of the room.

And she shut the door Momma say's Serena. I thought you be surprise say's the women, who walk over to Serena, and gave her some Flowers.

How did you know I was here Asks Serena. I saw you on TV and then I hop right in to the car and here I'm say's Serena's Mother. who abandon her as a child, Serena, was just silent I say I been in that car for like 10 hours say's her Mother. from where Asks Serena. New Orleans, I been living there for about 2 3 years now say's Her Mother. With Fred Asks Serena. Who Asks Serena's Mother. Fred, The base ball man say's Serena. Oh that Shit head what in god name made you think of him Asks Her Mother.

Because He was the reason you left say's Serena. left what asks her Mother. Me Yelled Serena. Oh shit look sweetie that is all water under the bridge I didn't drive for 10 hours to fight with you say's Her Mother. Then why did you come Asks Serena. well I thought you could used some help you didn't look to good up there living in the WalMart is not my idea of a great Success for a life say's Her Mother. How are you going to help Asks Serena. I don't know say's her mother you got a man Asks Her Mother. No I don't say's Serena. it isn't one of those frozen sperm things is it asks Her Mother. no say's Serena. Then where is the Prick that put you in this mess Asks her Mother. California say's Serena. fingers all the pricks they move to California they mine as well call it prickaforna, say's her mother. got a place to live Asks Her Mother.

No say's Serena, shacking Her head No. sweetie look your going to have to take this baby somewhere say's Her Mother. maybe you should think about moving into K mart I hear they have really great shoes say's her Mother. Did you come all this way to rub it in my face asks Serena. God NO say's Her Mother. I just what to help my child with her child is all say's Her Mother. you want me to go Asks Her Mother. No say's Serena. when are they letting you out Asks Her Mother Tomorrow say's Serena. well I'm not in any hush to move on maybe I could find us a place to live say's Her Mother. you mean like apartment asks Serena. well something till you get back on your feet say' Her Mother. plus I got myself a little money say's Her Mother. Oh I got money the present from WalMart gave me 500 dollars say's Serena. pulling out a lot of money from under her pillow showing it to her mother.

Why he not the father of the child is he asks her Mother. No He not Say's Serena.

Ah shit say's Her Mother. No he just wanted to be nice plus they offer me a job at any WalMart in the Country say's Serena. wow say's Her Mother, with a little laugh So Her Mother put a hand out to take the money from Serena, and Serena, give it to her.

So I'm thinking what with your money and my Money together we should be able to get something very nice say's Her Mother. So I don't want you to worry about anything any more cause momma little is here now say's Her Mother. why don't you come by tomorrow morning pick us up Me and Rini. 9am say's Serena. on the dot say's Her Mother smiling away. So I got a lot to do I have to get drippers a crib say's Her mother going on and on.

Momma say's Serena. yeah Say's Serena's Mother. thank you say's Serena. you bet say's Her mother and she walk out of the room stilling all of her daughter money. talk about a mother who steel from her own child even when your child has her own child how is she supposed to care for the young one when you do that it just show you don't give a dam about them is all what a Bitch.

then Next morning Serena, was holding her baby close to her and was waiting for her mother to come. but she never came never she was siting in the waiting room by the doors sent 9 it was almost noon.

5oo dollars I should of known say's Serena, out loud. Not knowing what to do now.

Has a tuck pull up to the doors Hey say's Trista. Oh Trista, it you say's Serena. Oh well look at all this say's Trista. and look at you aren't you cute as you were yesterday maybe cuter say's Trista, looking at the baby. well you know that tree you planted in my yard I been trying to take care of it just I don't have the fell for it and plus I don't have time so I thought maybe you and the baby could come stay with Me and Sesshomarou, for a while it sure help Us out a lot say's Trista. OK say's Serena with a Smile.

So they drive to Trista and Sesshomarou place and so she was living with them for the time being.

Truth was that Inuyasha, went to go see Sesshomarou, And His wife He hadn't been there for a few month. and when Trista, asks Him why He was all cut up for He told them about Serena, sleeping living in the WalMart. and that She went into labor and He help Her out so He had gotten a little cut up but nothing bad but after He left Trista, Asks Sesshomarou, if Serena, could live with them for a little while Sesshomarou, really didn't care as long has it wasn't forever.

That it for now. So Serena, was living with Trista, was loving the feeling of Having a Baby around, Sesshomarou didn't mine at all either He kind of thought about Him and Trista, having there first child but They were still talking about it.

But that it for now so till next chapter.


	6. Thank you Inuyasha for saving us

Where the Heart is.

a week later she went to go see Inuyasha, and thank him sent she hasn't yet.

Inuyasha's House.

Inuyasha, yelled a Women. I will be right there just putting the dishes in the sink, I will be right there yelled Inuyasha.

Then there was a knock on the door were close yelled Inuyasha. Till He open the door seen it was the girl he save in the WalMart.

Inuyasha. yelled a Voice. I will be right there, just give me 2 min, yelled Inuyasha. Um is this a bad time asks Serena. Um Yes, I mean No say's Inuyasha.

Look I'm not going to stay long I just came by too... Has She took a Deep breath. To thank you I guess you save both are lives Me and Rini, say's Serena. Rini, Asks Inuyasha. yeah you want to hold her asks Serena. Oh I don't think so say's Inuyasha. it alright here it ok I trust you say's Serena.

So she give her to Inuyasha, He held on to her for a min, Miroku, gave this to Me as a baby gift she open up a camera Inuyasha, look at Serena, Has Serena, pull the hat off his head Ok One two smile say's Serena. Inuyasha, smile a little thanks for everything say's Serena. yeah well it was nothing say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled the Women Voice. OK I have to go now say's Inuyasha. bye say's Serena, walking out the door then Inuyasha, ran back up stair to the women.

SO can any of you guess who the Women is Can you guess who it is yet?.

Has for what happening to Darien, he sitting in his cell writing a song call the beat of the heart.

he started trying to sing it then his cell mate threw his shoes at him a lot with a lot of other guy yelling shut started a fight in the cell.

That it for now Bye.


	7. Thank you lord

Where the Heart is.

Month later.

Serena, was looking at her new form body again Man it took me a hole month to get back to my old size what you think Asks Serena.

Oh well a little Wight on a women is no harm say's Trista. So breakfast asks Trista. No thanks before I go to work I'm going to take your tuck in and get the brakes check I'm paying don't argue say's Serena. Trista, just smile.

Hey Love there some people at the door for you say's Sesshomarou. Alright here take baby say's Trista, handing the baby to Sesshomarou.

Now I know everyone may think Sesshomarou, to be an ass but he can be nice too.

So Sesshomarou took the baby into the living room to play with Her a little, Sesshomarou, had become very protective over this little baby it was like His Best friend Now It was kind of cute. But Now when Inuyasha, or anyone else was around He was like a yeah right moment but He still take great care of Rini. along with Rin, the small Child He took into His home.

Yes may I help you asks Trista. Mam we have come here to give the word of God to the WalMart Baby and to her unmarried momma. Say's the Man. well you fokes could of save yourself a trip cause the word of god has been his this house along time say's Trista, shutting the door.

Serena in Town.

Serena, had ran into a trash can when she try to stop the truck. Oh man She get out to check the truck thank god no dents.

Hey you, you can't park there I know that but I got to get to work say's Serena. yeah well I'm working too say's the man. I'll leave you the keys, when Serena, was cut off. and so what the guy when he seen how beautiful she was oh man so he started walking closer to her to talk they both talk then something happen again that shouldn't have if you know what I mean.

2 month later She ran into Sango, shopping with her Kids and started talking with her.

I think I may be pragenet again say's Serena. what asks Sango. you know that guy I told you about say's Serena. yeah the good looking mechanic say's Sango. yeah I don't know what is wrong with me I didn't even want to be with him say's Serena. Well didn't he use anything asks Sango. just me say's Serena. I don't know what I'm going to do say's Serena.

Well I once met this one women and she told me if I jump backwards 10 time I won't be pragenet anymore so I jump so far to where I had to take a bus and then I had twins say's Sango. but I don't think your pragenet but you have to wait it out say's Sango. alright I will see you later say's Serena. bye say's Sango, you all ready to go home say's Sango, to her kid. yes say's all the kids that could talk.

Serena went home and try the jump backwards thing. Later she went to the library she wanted to read on Photophoghy.

She wanted to do some studying So She got up and dress in something nice why she had no idea but She kind of like Inuyasha, but more then anything she wanted to Work on Photophoghy So She got into the car and left for Inuyasha's.

Knock Inuyasha, you here Asks Serena, walking into the Library.

What bring you here Asks Inuyasha, Ah I wanted to do some study that if it open right now Asks Serena. of course you can help yourself Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Serena, walking around for about an hour looking for what she was looking for but then She had to look up the words in each different book it was confusing to Serena, but she was trying her headrest to not be an idoit.

Inuyasha, walk back into the room.

Are you finding what you want asks Inuyasha. I don't know what there talking about I have too look it up in the Dictionary then I have to look it up in the children Dictionary it take me a half hour to read a page say's Serena, a little moody at the moment.

Well maybe it something hard to learn from books it Photophoghy say's Inuyasha. it hard for me anyway say's Serena. She then stop talking then felt has if something just happen.

Um is something wrong asks Inuyasha. Is there a ladies room asks Serena. Inuyasha, pointed to a room. Then Serena, got and walk pass him then he could tell what was going on he smelt her bleeding.

So he just wonder why she had to be so dam cute Inuyasha, never wanted to fall for a women again. that last time he let himself fall for a women it was bad it was always bad both girl that he try to date, dump him for someone else or just cheating on him too. so he really didn't want to go looking for trouble but what can you do when a beautiful women like Serena, is standing in the rain and was living in a WalMart cause her ex left her there he could never do such a thing to her, and He even Abandon His Own Child too Inuyasha, would Never walk away from His Mate and Child.

SO anyway He move his chair next to Serena's chair she was siting in then made a point to look down at the book.

Yes thank you lord thanks so much yelled Serena, She came back out.

Things went well Asks Inuyasha, being a smartass.

You bet Say's Serena, has She just smile at Him in a cute way. And then she look at her watch oh no I have to go say's Serena. What you have some big date or something ask Inuyasha, feeling a little jealous if that was the truth He didn't know why but He like Her a lot something about Her that Made Him feel Happy, but Not when Some other man was with Her though it Piss Him off Inside He hated to Say it But Miroku, was right He was jealous of other Men with Serena.

No I'm not seeing anyone anymore say's Serena. Oh but I thought you were seeing someone here Asks Inuyasha. No that done that finish say's Serena. I'm done with guys like that say's Serena. like what asks Inuyasha.

You know good looking thinking there all that, those kind of types where they just treat there girl like toy when there done or if there broken they throw you away guys like that, guys that look good in a white shirt and some tie jeans say's Serena. those guys are all wrong for Me Inuyasha, I don't want that anymore I want to change say's Serena. Inuyasha, started to smile thinking he may have a chance with her after all.

No more men at all Say's Serena. Then His Hope were kind of shot down, Oh say's Inuyasha.

!Crush!Crush! Inuyasha, ran up stairs to help His Sister Iyame, She was sick beyond on health. Serena, wanted to know who was living with Inuyasha, was he married she didn't know she never asks him question so she walk up stair wanted to see for herself. Serena, knew she should Keep Her nose out of it but she really wanted to find out if Inuyasha's was married or something. for some reason She felt this feeling inside about Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure of it but it almost felt like jealousy but she was so sure they were only friends.

Come on Iyame, say's Inuyasha. picking her up and putting her in bed who that asks Iyame. Inuyasha, look at Serena, at the door looking in on him and his sister most the time he would of yell if someone came up stairs, because it was off limits to people to go up stairs.

but this time he did not yell Serena. Serena, This is Iyame Jenison, she My Sister say's Inuyasha. afterward Iyame's doctor came by to do her normal thing with Iyame, so Inuyasha, could go out as well.

Iyame, is a lot older then I'm see my Mother was with a wolf Demon before she met my dad so then she was let alone with Iyame, one her own so my Dad took her in as his own along with my oldest brother Sesshomarou,

I know who he is I live with him say's Serena. You what say's Inuyasha.

Well I live with Trista, so there nothing really to worried about say's Serena. yeah Trista is Sesshomarou's Wife say's Inuyasha. I just thought they would of told Me they help you get a Home is all Say's Inuyasha. you were worried Asks Serena. yes I was Say's Inuyasha, taken a breath for a moment. Sorry to worried you Say's Serena.

what were you even thinking about living in a WalMart in this first place and when you were pragent why didn't you Asks for Help Asks Inuyasha. I guess it was Because at first I was just sacred cause I didn't know anyone, at first I thought that no one would help Me out a pragent women, no one care about other people anymore So I thought staying there was best at the time I was trying to think of a way to go back Home and I thought that maybe if I stay put Darien, would come back to get Me but I was just fooling Myself, He never care about Me all he ever saw Me as some one to fool around with He never truly Love Me like He said He did Say's Serena, in tears.

It just if you would of told Me I would of help you out I wish you would of told Me Say's Inuyasha. how could I of ask such a thing I didn't want to jump into another person life like I have a habit of doing ever sent My Mother left me as a child when I was 5 I have been living with stranger all my life cause she didn't want Me and then My father took off leaving Me too so I guess I I'm an out of lessened that why I can't read I never even got to finish High School either Say's Serena.

I'm so sorry Say's Inuyasha, pulling Her closer to Him hugging Her cause He made Her cried again. it OK I'm sorry I made you cry we won't talk about it anymore Ok Say's Inuyasha. Good I hate fighting on an empty tummy. don't fight with Me when I hungry Say's Serena. Inuyasha, just laugh that was the cutest thing ever.

Anyway after My Mother show up at the hospital after She sweet talk Me she stole My Money and left me there she never came that morning she said she would. and then out of no where Trista, came to the hospital to ask me if I would be ok living with Her and Sesshomarou, she was giving me somewhere to live so I had no choice on the matter so I agree to stay till I could get my own place to go.

How could Her own Mother even do that to Her dam this Girl has been used way to much it isn't fair I well never do that to Serena, if she were My women I would love her to the end of time thought Inuyasha.

I see I always thought she was kind hearted Say's Inuyasha. I like that women I think she change Sesshomarou, for the better too say's Inuyasha. You think so Asks Serena. So anyway you were saying about your live say's Serena.

Well anyway I was born after 4 years of them being married. About when I was 13 years old My Sister Iyame, was started to date this wolf Koga, she was crazy about Him. she started drinking when she found out that He was doing her best friend my Dad put her away Say's Inuyasha. Where he put her away asks Serena. back in Maine it was a health group but then he died after Sesshomarou, married Trista, and My Mother after that say's Inuyasha. she beg me to never send her away again she said she kill herself if I did so I been taken care of Her ever sent.

Sesshomarou, didn't want to do it so I had to do it say's Inuyasha. that was about 6 years ago say's Inuyasha. sorry about your parents say's Serena. Oh it ok, I'm more sorry about Your life then My own life. My parents love Me all of us kids but Yours they wanted nothing to do with you and for that I'm sorry Serena, it wasn't fair that they did that to you and Darien, getting you knock up and just leaving you say's Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha, it nice to hear that some care's about Me but anyway you were saying Say's Serena. trying to change the subject

So I use to want to go to school for a lot of things but I really wanted to teach fighting classes Dojo or A Doctor say's Inuyasha. But then why can't you Asks Serena. I can't do anything with Iyame, being the way she is say's Inuyasha. yeah I guess say's Serena. So what are you looking for anyway asks Inuyasha. a gift for Trista, it her Birthday next week say's Serena. oh well what does she like asks Inuyasha. a lot of cooking things anything really say's Serena. yeah well it look like a lot of stuff over there she may like then say's Inuyasha. Ok oh my goodness look at that say's Serena. when she came to a stop at a camera she bought it she took it to Miroku, and ask him if she could still us it.

It just need some cleaning is all say's Miroku, looking at the camera. Inuyasha, was in the doorway frame, you know Miroku, you want to hear something funny Asks Serena. sure say's Miroku. I was thinking that maybe someday down the road I could be a photoghter say's Serena. that not funny say's Miroku. really you don't think that funny say's Serena. you don't hear me laughing say's Miroku. yeah not funny Serena, say's Inuyasha. great say's Serena.

well they left for home.

well till next time.


	8. Christmas Kidnapping

Where the Heart is.

Has Darien was gettining out of person.

Serena, has went out to buy a Christmas tree Inuyasha, had help her out with carrying it

Has they apy for the tree.

I never had a Christmas tree before not a live one anyway Say's Serena, holding the back end of the tree.  
You have one of those fake trees Asks Inuyasha.

No those cost money Say's Serena.

No when I was 8 I was living with this old lady She promise me that we have a Christmas tree.  
and then She went and spent all her money on a set of bag pipes because well I guess she was just crazy. but she felt bad so she found some green paint and painted a Christmas tree on her living room wall from floor to ceiling and that was the only tree I had till now Say's Serena.

Wow Say's Inuyasha, has He just smile at Serena, She smile back.

Hey Sango, Say's Inuyasha, waving his hand at her.

Hey Sango, Hi kids Say's Serena, being nice has always. How do you feel Asks Inuyasha.

Huh find I guess Say's Sango.  
Alright baby's go find us a Christmas tree one that cost no more then 40 dollars Say's Sango.

So have you heard from him Asks Serena.

Oh you mean scent he stole my king size pillows and road out of her on his Harley out of town Yes I guess that what I meant Say's Serena.

So do you want us to wait around to give you a hide home Asks Serena. Nan never know maybe I can get knock up again on my way home Say's Sango, smiling.  
Marry Christmas you two Say's Sango, walking away.

Has Inuyasha, just close the tail gate to Trista, truck Serena, was borrowing. Why would a man ride out of town on his Harley and Steal a Women's pillows Asks Inuyasha.  
cause he could I Guess Say's Serena, getting in the driver seat.

Has they drive for about 15 min, till Serena, stop at a red light.

You know I can not wait to see Rini's face when She see this tree Say's Serena, happy.  
well don't accept to much out of her after all Rini's only Has Inuyasha, went silent for a moment to think. Hey you know what Say's Inuyasha. What Asks Serena. Rini, is exactly 5 months today Say's Inuyasha.

What Asks Serena, Again feeling a fade again.  
Yeah She was born July 5th Say's Inuyasha, has He got cut off by Serena, speeded the car up to go faster.  
He was just wounding what the hell got into her has she stop in front of the house.

where there was a police car there.  
What going on Serena, why there a police car at my Brother house Asks Inuyasha.

Has She ran out of the house.

Oh Serena, oh my god I no more turn around and has Trista was cut off by Serena, yelling.  
Has Trista, came running to her trying to speak though tears.  
What happen yelled Serena.

Rini, she gone Yelled Trista. Inuyasha, eyes went wide has hell. Serena, ran inside the house.

Sesshomarou, and Trista, were being talk to by a cop asking questions. So your saying the front door was unlock Asks the Cop I was outside for some more Christmas stuff I wasn't gone no more then 5 min, to carry it in the house Say's Trista.  
And Sesshomarou, was on the roof Say's Trista.  
Was anything missing money jewelry Asks the Cop.

Serena, was being question as well.  
Do you know anyone who would want to take your Daughter anyone who be mad at you or want or a score to settle Asks the other cop.  
Well there a women at work that don't like me much says I park in her close spaces but I don't think she would take Rini, Say's Serena, with a sad look on her face.

Inuyasha, was going crazy inside.

How about you Trista.

Does anyone have a grudge ageist you Asks the cop Harry.  
Like anyone that has a score to settle with you for any reason or anyone at your AA meetings Say's the Cop. Harry Women Hate me for a lot of reason mostly for being married to Sesshomarou, Say's Trista.  
Has the cop understood and got up to look around the house again.

Serena, got up and walk over to them both. Anyone could have her Started out Serena, in tears.  
And I don't know if She sacred or if she sick or if she cold or hungry Say's Serena, sacred.  
it ok Say's Trista, trying to say they would find her.

Parton me is this always in the Baby's curb Asks the Cop.  
Oh that not my Bible Say's Trista. Oh God I know who took Rini, Spook Trista, sacred now.

What Asks Serena. they other day these people were at the door and they had bibles with them like that one Say's Trista. they said they wanted to give you the word of God Say's Trista. I smart mouth them Say's Trista.  
They came from Mississippi Midnight Say's Trista.

They said my Baby was an Abombtion Say's Serena. Trista, shook her head up and down.

She went out side to think has Inuyasha, sat next to her.

I'm being punishes Inuyasha, Say's Serena. For what Asks Inuyasha. things I did I weren't marry when I had my Baby Say's Serena.  
You really believe this is what you deserve Asks Inuyasha. Let me tell you what you Deserve Serena, if it weren't to Say's Inuyasha, has He was cut off by the police Sirens going by.

Serena, figure they found something so she ran for the truck Inuyasha, follow her.

Has they follow the cop cars.

Oh by god Say's Serena, has She noitce where he baby was. Has She tired to run to get her baby. the cops tried to stop her. while Inuyasha, jump at them making them let her go.  
Of couse they jump on him for protecting Serena and Rini, both.

Has She pick her baby up, Rini was laying right next to a marry and Joeph stature. She hug her baby crying that she as ok.

Inuyasha, smile when He seen the baby was just find. Harry told the her what they caught the people who took her. they said she be right here.

They all spent Christmas together Rini, still didn't understand the tree but like the pretty lights on it.

Inuyasha, wanted to tell Serena, had bad he felt for her He still wanted to say so much to her but He let it go for now. Trista, and Sesshomarou, had told them both that They were going to be having there own child has well. So it was a nice Christmas to be around people you love.

Anyway.

Has they all were allow to go home.

Darien, had found a place to go to find his music Carear with a Women by the name of Ruth Meyers Management. He went in there to sing his song her wote in jail, Beat of the heart.  
So She take him up on his song and up changing his Name to Billy Shadow. and of course it wasn't easy for him to get on the raido but He did 3 years later.

that it for this chapter hope you like it I'm trying to follow the movie a little bit but not to much. every time I watch that movie I write a new chapter on this or at least try to.

but next chapter coming up soon.


	9. SHe left it all to You

Where the Heart is.

Darien, had found a place to go to find his music Carear with a Women by the name of Ruth Meyers Management. He went in there to sing his song her wote in jail, Beat of the heart.  
So She take him up on his song and up changing his Name to Billy Shadow. and of course it wasn't easy for him to get on the raido but He did 3 years later.

Trista, and Sesshomarou, had there own little child fanlly. Trista, and Rini were baking pies.

Sesshomarou, was at the office.

Serena, came in when they were singing Darien's Song Beat of the heart. Serena, didn't like it one bit.

Oh that song Yelled Serena.

It catchy Say's Trista. Something about that guys voice just rub me the wrong way Say's Serena.

Rini, honey what are you doing Asks Serena. Eating dough with my nose Say's Rini.  
Don't Say's Serena, pulling the food off Rini's face.

Inuyasha, out side waiting for you Say's Trista. Great Say's Serena. How do I look for my job Asks Serena. Great how do I, nervous Asks Trista, smiling. Yes very Say's Serena, heading for the door.

Inuyashi Say's Rini, not able to say his full name yet.

Pony ride Say's Rini, well has long has it don't rain Say's Inuyasha. It can't rain I'm shooting an outdoor wedding Say's Serena, walking down the stairs to her truck.

Do I look professional Asks Serena. Well you know what would help Asks Inuyasha.

What Asks Serena. If you bought your camera with you Say's Inuyasha.

Shit Say's Serena, oh mommy didn't say shit Say's Serena, trying to cover up fast.  
Yes you did Say's Rini, being cute.

Take some good pictures Say's Trista, giving her, her camera. Bye Say's Serena. Say Bye momma Say's Trista, holding Rini. Bye, bye Momma Say's Rini. See ya Say's Serena.

Of course Serena, come home later on and a storm blew in Has Serena, and Rini, having to go to the storm Shelter with Trista baby too. Amara and Michelle help take care of everything else.

Sesshomarou, was at a work.

Inuyasha, was with his sister scent she couldn't get down stair on her own. everything was scary the worst part of it They lost Trista, in that storm. Sesshomarou wasn't the same after that He felt Heart broken losing her like that.  
She was sick She was losing her to heart cancer anyway So She would have died anyway.  
He had another house built for Him and His town Girls. Rin, and Tilla.

Has Serena, was thinking about Moving to somewhere else.

Has Sango, and Serena, were talking about her moving.

So Inuyasha, call me last night I thought maybe his sister fell though the window or something Say's Sango.  
What he say Asks Serena. He Asks Me if I could get you a job at the hospital Say's Sango. I said oh jezz Inuyasha, to what brain Surgeon Say's Sango, laughing.

He does not want you to move Say's Sango.

It just He so crazy about Rini, Say's Serena.

What Inuyasha, is in love with you tell me you don't know that Asks Sango. It just not like that with Me and Inuyasha.

I have seen him He love you he love your hair he love the way you walk he loves everything about you Say's Sango.

Inuyasha. and I aren't like that Say's Serena. Inuyasha, different from us His family had money He went to school and. What are you trying to say that your not good eoff for him Say's Sango, cutting her off.

Bee, there he is Say's Serena. What does this guy want anyway Asks Sango. I don't know He said He has to meet me I told him I was going out of town but He said it was pretty important Say's Serena.

Miss Tuskino Asks the Man. No her Say's Sango, pointing at Serena. Hi I'm Ray Say's the Man. oh you thre guy that would call in the middle of he night Say's Serena. Yeah and then She come pick my ass up Say's Ray.

SO anyway this is all left for you Say's Ray. What is Say's Serena. Sister's.  
Estestate Say's Ray. Estestate Asks Serena. Yeah She left it all to you beside what Sesshomarou, and the kids already got Say's Ray. It come to about 41,000 Dollars Say's Ray.

Has Sango, was drinking has She spit her pop out. Sorry Say's Sango. Serena, was shock too. She didn't feel right taken it but she had a talk with Sesshomarou.  
And He said it was just find and that it was all hers now.

So she had built a bigger house. everything seem better once again. Inuyasha, was happy she wasn't leaving anymore he was sacred she was really going to go but he clam down when He heard what Trista, did for Serena, He hope heaven was being wounderful to her up there for all her kindness.

That is it for now.

And that it for now.


End file.
